Rock, Paper, Scissors♪ It's Cure Peace!!
Rock, Paper, Scissors♪ It's Cure Peace!! (じゃんけんポン♪でキュアピース！！ Jankenpon♪ de Kyua Pīsu?) is the 3rd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 392nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "We Want Peace! Glitter Peace!". Synopsis Akane and Miyuki encourage Yayoi to enter an upcoming Poster Design Contest but after she loses she starts feeling depressed. A new Cure is born during her time trying to repay their kindness. Summary Yayoi, a girl from Miyuki and Akane's class, is a crybaby and a weakling. However, she loves manga and anime and is really good at drawing. One day, Miyuki and Akane are having lunch on the rooftop when they spot Yayoi sitting alone. Creeping up on her, they notice that she is in the middle of drawing a manga scene of superheroes. They praise her drawing and claim that she should show it off to the rest of the class, but Yayoi asks them not to say anything. She then runs from them. In class, Reika tells everyone about a poster competition the school is organizing and requests volunteers to take part. Nobody comes forward, and Miyuki remembers Yayoi's talent, nominating her as their class representative. Yayoi is startled and shocked by this and is quick to point out that the other representatives of the other classes are better than her, but Miyuki convinces her to try her best. Deep down Yayoi is happy and she confesses to Miyuki that she actually did want to enter. Thus, Yayoi started working on the poster. Miyuki and Akane also happily volunteered to help her out by modelling and providing refreshments. A few days later, the results of the competition are announced and Yayoi is disappointed to have lost. She was awarded with the "Good Effort Award", and after being jeered at by the students from the winning class she tears her poster off of the board and runs away. She sits outside of school, now feeling depressed over her lack of talent when Akaoni suddenly appears. He calls her a weakling and feeds off of her sadness to create a Bad End alternate reality and plunging everyone into sorrow. Miyuki and Akane appear when Akaoni creates an Akanbe to fight them and they transform into Pretty Cure. The Akanbe quickly proves to be stronger and they struggle to fight it, frustrating them and making them use their finishing moves- but due to a lack of fighting spirit they are unable to purify it. Despite this, an angry Happy continues to shout and yell at Akaoni for being so cruel to Yayoi, saying that she will never forgive him. Hearing this, Yayoi awakens to see her friends protecting her. Seeing them easily being defeated causes her to become frightened and she prepares to run until she sees them in pain and stands back, finding her courage before running to their aid. Her strong wish to protect them grants her a Smile Pact, and with it she transforms into Cure Peace. Although excited at the prospect of becoming a real-life superhero, Peace is still a timid girl inside and she runs away in fright instead of fighting the Akanbe. Unknowingly, in all the panic she releases a a bolt of lighting, striking the Akanbe and stopping it dead in its tracks. In this time, Candy explains that Peace has the power of lightning and teaches her how to activate her finishing move. Charging up her Smile Pact, Peace performs her finisher Peace Thunder, successfully purifying the Akanbe and gaining a Cure Decor piece. After the battle, Yayoi admitted that although she lost the competition, she learned that friends will always be there for her and she shyly asks if she could start addressing Miyuki as "Miyuki-chan" rather than "Hoshizora-san". Miyuki happily agrees, and still being her crybaby self, Yayoi bursts into tears from her own overflowing happiness. Major Events * Akaoni makes his first attack for the Bad End Kingdom. * Miyuki and Akane's classmate Kise Yayoi awakens her power when bringing forth courage to protect them, allowing her to become Cure Peace and to use Peace Thunder. Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace Mascots * Candy Villains * Akaoni * Wolfrun * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Sasaki Namie * Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 * Midorikawa Nao * Aoki Reika Trivia Edits in Glitter Force * When Cure Peace runs away, Candy says the Pretty Cure are legendary warriors. Cure Peace says "Even if you tell me that, I'm scared." In Glitter Force, Candy tells Lily the Glitter Force would never run away, but Lily couldn't help it saying the Buffoon is scary. * At the end of the episode, Yayoi asks Miyuki if she can call her "Miyuki-chan" instead of "Hoshizora-san." In Glitter Force, Lily asks Emily if she can be her friend. This is most-likely because of the girls lacking surnames in ''Glitter Force, ''as well as the fact that in English people are normally addressed by their first names. Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force Category:Kawaii Category:Best Ever Pages On Wiki Category:Cute Pages On Wiki